


Through the Stars

by HoodieCactus



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Beau is a former Jedi, Caleb is a former sith lord, F/F, F/M, Fun Adventures in space, M/M, Multi, Star Wars AU, The Mighy Nien are mostly force sensitive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodieCactus/pseuds/HoodieCactus
Summary: The Might Nein are a group of oddly force sensitive individuals trying to survive space life while facing all the problems the stars will have in store for them.( Mainly a collection of one-shots that will be uploaded as I find time)( Also this is a Star Wars Au for the M9)
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett & Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett & The Mighty Nein, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay & Mollymauk Tealeaf, Fjord & Beauregard Lionett, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Jester Lavorre & Mollymauk Tealeaf, The Mighty Nein & The Mighty Nein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	1. Bamf!

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!  
> This is a collection of short works that just popped into my head a week ago. Some parts will be canon complicent( such as back stories or major story bits from Critical Role) but I promise no one is going to die. This is mainly for my own entertainment but I am always willing to except ideas for one shots if you'd like to comment them and I will credit you.  
> I do have another story that I am working on that's a Modern Au with Beau as an accidental parent if your intrested in that sort of thing, but this story is to allow me to do some free creative writing when I feel like it.

It had been a long while since Jester felt the heavy weight of a surplus of credits in her pocket jingle. She had lost more and more money as she had fled from her home world of Nicodranis, a network of perpetual beaches and jungled lands where she fled from and left her mother in fear of recompense for her trick on Lord Sharpe.

It had not been long till she met a smoothing talking half orc from one of the other plants in the Menagerie Galaxy and the two had scooted towards the Dwendalian Galaxy ruled by a king engrossed in a war with the neighboring galaxy.

There Fjord and Jester, both new to their force powers, meet the daring Beauregard- a jedi in all the ways that the Order had once been expected to be- who’s experience with her blue twinged light saber made her a valuable asset and taught them a little more on how to handle the force and interact with it. While Jester jokes about the both being her padawans, Beau had simply shot a smirk before turning away with a bittersweet look on her face and a warning not to use the force except when it was truly needed. Jester ignored Beau’s warnings a little too often to play a trick on a storm trooper with the Traveler.

Not long after, two members of a wandering space circus wandered onto their newly purchased ship nicknamed the Ball Eater with sugary sweet smiles and the mandalorian’s guns finely attuned. Only a little hassle was had once Beau learned of the lightsabers Molly owned but Yasha put a firm end to the conversation by hefting her machine gun into her hands.

Only a few days out of the nearest port, Beau found two stowaways. One was a halfling woman, the other a dirty human man who’s eyes told a great story and whose clutch on two heavily modified lightsabers told Beau much of the duo.

They had been running odd jobs for a while after that. The Mighty Nein as they had dubbed themselves( definitely better than the Trusty Trio or Fighting Five Jester had made up before), had begun to build a bit of repor as mercenaries and had taken jobs all across the universe wherever they saw fit.

Today, however, they began to make their way to Nicodranis for a quick vacation in the perpetually warm waters and to allow Jester some time with her mother.

They had stopped along the way to refuel their ship before beginning the last leg of their hyper jump. Tired of pacing around in the ship, Beau and Jester had left the ship together in order to stretch their legs. Jester however was looking for paints.

She had begun to run low on canvases and ink as time has gone by but now that she would be returning home, she would need to forge her legal documents in the elegant styles she knew only Nicodranis required.

While paint had been on her mind, a flash of bright red and beeping had caught her eyes as she spotted an astromech accompanying a man selling what seemed to be exotic pets.Not only pets, but a few odd droids mingled around the stand. It was eclectic and had Jester skipping over with Beau neatly on her tail.

The tiefling, slapped her hands down on the counter as she peered at the animals in cages. There were tigers, frost wolves( wasn't that illegal?), birds of all diffrent colors and sepcies, a few colorful fluffy cretures, and a fairly largwe puppy that was shaking his whole cage at how excited he was to see people.

"Hello, Miss!" a small man approached her from farther back in the stand, "Are you intrested in any of our exotic pets?"

Jester let her eyes swivel over the cacaphony of pets and droids once more. Two in particular caught her eye: a small, long red droid and the little puppy in it's cage.

"Yes, siree! I am indeedly am!"

“Jester,” Fjord rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a pounding headache begin to build, “Why in the name of the stars did you bring back an astromech and a dog of all things?”  
“Because, F j o r d,” the young tiefling cuddled even closer to her puppy as she looped a arm around the long astromech that clung to her arm, “They looked so lonely and the vender wasn’t treating ‘em right!”

Fjord wondered how, in little under an hour mind you, Jester and Beau had managed to find probally the only pet shop on this whole entire refueling dock.Not only had Jester bought a excited puppy, she had also managede to find the weirdest, oddest looking adroid that Fjord had ever seen on a ship with his many years of piloting all sorts of ships.

The astromech in question was lengthy, unlike many of its brethren. It was almost centipede shaped with a round head and a small antena poking up. It had four wheels to slither and scamper across the ground as it beeped around the room a shocking splash of scarlet with white highlights decorating their body.

The puppy was normal looking at least. A mishmash of brown, white, and orange fur made for a colorful contrast against the mostly grey scaled ship with splashes of art painted across the walls. The puppy was barely contained in the blue tiefling’s arms as he wiggled back and forth excited to see more of the ship and its occupants before turning around to give Jester a multitude of slobbery kisses.

“Jetser, we really don’t have the resources or time to keep a dog!” Fjord continued to rub his forehead as he reprimanded the tiefling, “Mercenary work is dangerous enough, we don’t need to add minding a pet to the equation.”

“But F J O R D! Nugget already loves me so much!” Jester sprung up, the dog now cradled in her arms as she lifted him even closer to Fjord. “ And look how sweet he is!I can’t send him back already! What if feels like he’s been abandoned?”

Just as Fjord began to open his mouth to continue talking the young tiefling out of keeping the pup, two very big sets of puppy eyes shone up at him brightly- one set pink the other a dark brown- as Fjord felt his heart give way.

“Okay,” Jester’s tail began to wag almost in tandem with the puppy who was now panting up a storm, “ We can keep the dog. But you must take care of any shit that finds its way aboard.”

Not even a second after he was finished talking, the tiefling began to almost screech in excitement and ran off yelling for Veth and Yasha.

“Heh,” Fjord spun to see Beau, casual leaning against the side of the hall arms crossed as she gave him a knowing look, “Not even you are safe from the puppy eye guilt, Captain.”

“Well,” Beau smirked as Fjord rushed to cover himself a slight flush coming over his cheeks making them turn a shade darker, “ She’s a lot more responsible now than when I first meet her, and she does get a bit lonely sometimes so a dog sounded like a good way to keep her company, that’s all.”

“Mmhm, and I was on the Jedi Council.”

It had been barely five rotations before the reasons behind the almost comical low price of the pooch was revealed. 

For the first few days, the puppy was a bundle of energy bouncing off the walls of the ship chasing Caleb’s cat and the new astromech that Jester also acquired. The scarlet droid had been dubbed SP-1KLE on the production line and Jester had immediately added some letters to change his name to Sprinkle.

While no matter how much the dog ran around on board, stealing socks and eating anything it could get it’s muzzle on, everyone had grown fond of the pup. Yasha had taken to wrestling with the dog while helping Jester give him a bath. Molly had lovingly brushed the pup’s fur and created a collar out of thin air.  
Beau had gathered the dog in the cargo hold and played with a small rubber duck they had picked up before leaving the planet before using the squirming pup as a weight for exercise.

Caduceus had been the only one to talk to the pup in a language that he called Sylvian, a language of the fey and animals of the force. Caduceus predicted that they hadn’t seen the full length of the pup’s abilities and patted the panting pooch as Nugget licked up and down the side of his face lovingly.  
Caleb had been the one to keep Nugget at a distance, his room was the only safe haven for him and his cat. While he still loved petting the dog once he was tired and calm, the overentergetic energy of the pooch could wear him out.

The Mighty Nein took on a contract that should have been fairly easy. They were simply accompanying a small amount of supplies to a planet at the edge of the galaxy before heading to Nicodranis. When they were almost to the planet, a small band of pirates attacked their ship. As the Mighty Nein fought the pirates, Nugget had begun to run around the fighting factions barking at the invaders.

Jester had been scrambling around trying to fight with the force while still using her tiny blaster, dodging any stray bullets when she saw Nugget get cornered. As she reached out to try and shield her dog, Nugget gave a bark before completely disappearing only to reappear over the attackers head only to drop them to the floor. 

Over the course of the fight, Nugget popped in and out of the fight returning blasters and weapons back to the hands of the Mighty Nein, barking all the way. Before the pup apparating across the room the fight was crazy enough, now it was utter chaos as the pirates tried to escape back to their ship to escape.

Now instead of worrying about a bunch of force sensitive fighters, they now needed to worry about the force wielding puppy that could pop in, steal their guns, and leave them with a slobbery kiss. Almost as soon as the fight had started, the pirates had scrambled back to their ship- carrying wounded and frightened individuals alike-leaving without any sort of momentary gain. Only once Nott and Molly had frightened the pirates back on their ship and Fjord had guided the Balls Eater into hyperspace, did the attention turn to the puppy taking a snooze on the cold floor of the ship.

Jester sat on the ground next to her Nugget as she slowly swiped down his body in long strokes to comfort the puppy to sleep. She was worried the group would get on her for suddenly buying the dog and force her to return the sweet boy. She dared to look anyone in the eye as she dragged the pooped pooch’s body into her lap as the others approached and sat down around her.

“Jester,” Veth’s voice broke through the wall of silence in the room as she leaned in to Jester’s right to peer down at the dog. “ That… was the coolest thing ever! Like your dog can just magically teleport! How can he even do that!!”

At the ice breaker, everyone began to swarm Nugget to give a good belly rub and the pooch woke up happily barking as he was assaulted with love from all sides. Jester notices only Beau and Caleb are apart from the group, but it seems that they are doing what she has nicknamed “ Browsing” through both of their minds. While Beau was trained in the Jedi temple before she escaped Order 66, she was part of the Jedi’s knowledge seeking branch where she gathered numerous amounts of knowledge about everything under the watch of her master. ( Jester wasn’t sure where Caleb learned to use the force so well, but he had never expressed an interest sharing how he knew things).

While the two nerds did their browsing, Jester turned back to her puppy only to find that he had slipped off her lap only to stand in the circle of people around him. While the others were petting his sides, Nugget had his face lovingly embraced in Yasha’s gigantic hands which were almost bigger than the pup’s head. His pink tongue hung out of his mouth as the others cooed over him, but Nugget couldn’t decide which way he should go.

Nearly fifthteen minutes later, a slam of a heavy notebook and a reluctant sigh drew the cooing groups attention back to the researchers. Caleb looked mystified but intrigued while Beau was leaning forwards with her head in her hands.

“What is he Beau?” Jester bounced slightly in her spot as she waited. “Is he some sort of space jumper? Oh! Does he go invisible and just run over to where he wants to go!!”  
“Oo,” Nott stood up throwing her arms in the arm, “ Or does he use some weird Jedi mind trick accidently and force people to not think he’s there! Kind alike how Fjord can’t seem ta control when he uses the force to persuade people?”

At that comment, Fjord turned to give the smaller woman the stink eye only for Veth to raise the double birds at him in retaliation. From there it turned into a battle of disgusted and disgruntled faces.

“Well,” Beau slid back to the group on her butt as Caleb walked over and plopped his butt down next to Nott’s right side. “ You are not entirely wrong, Veth.”

“Wait. I was just kidding though.”

“The thing about Nugget is that he’s what I know to be called a blink dog.” At that Beau opened her notebook to a specific page, where a little doodle of a dog sharply resembled what Nugget looked like. “They are a special breed that are heavily connected to the Force. They aren’t very common though and tend to run in packs across the universe, jumping from planet to planet.”

“Vhat’s even, ah, stanger” Caleb scooted closer to the notebook and pointed at the drawing, “Is that on most planets there is some iconography- whether it be old cave drawings or more recent art depictions- of the blink dogs existence on their planet, however, no knows where they first originated from.”

“Or even if they had a planet to call home in the first place,” Beau quickly slid the book back into her bag as Nugget began to fixate on the book, “ It’s likely that many different species of dog like creatures just all began to come strong with the force over time and assimilate into the packs of Blink dogs as we know them today.”

“Wait, so does that mean Nugget’s like super rare?” Jester tugged her arms around Nugget pulling him into her body as he attacked her with smelly kisses. “Are we going to have to worry about people wanting to steal Nugget?”

“Fortunately not,” Beau sat back. “While blink dogs are rare, they can be a bit troublesome to train and keep aboard, especially if they see or hear other blink dogs. Not many people can persuade them to not-um-poof away when they get excited.”

Beau’s brow and nose scrunched in the way when she was rapidly thinking as she flipped through the next few pages of her notebook before switching to the digital copy she kept on her wrist computer. She muttered under her breath, speaking in a language that was almost familiar to almost everyone on the ship, but at the same time, a bit distant. Only Yasha and Veth couldn’t understand a word she was saying.

“There is no evidence of a person not being able to train a blink dog, IF they are force sensitive!” Beau’s grin swooped onto her face as she continued reading through her notes. “Since Blink dogs are force sensitive creatures, using the force to connect to them might be the best way to communicate with them!”

“Really!” Jester felt her tail swing almost twice as fast as the dog’s. “So that means Nugget will be able to understand me!”

“With some time yes,” Beau closed her notes before reaching out a hand to place on Nugget’s muzzle. “Just gotta test, that theory.”

The moment Beau’s hand touched Nugget’s muzzle, she closed her eyes and miraculously, Nugget’s eyes closed in tandem with hers. The room was dead silent, only the sound of the ship going through hyperspace bothering the crew. In that time, Molly had shuffled over to Jester’s left between her and Fjord to place his head over her shoulder to watch while Caduceus had left silently as a mouse to make himself a batch of tea. 

While no one was talking, there was a sudden shift in the force- which only Yasha and Nott couldn’t feel- as Beau and Nugget’s eyes opened up.

Suddenly like a sound wave knocking them off their feet, a slightly happy bark was transferred into basic speech. 

“Hello!”

The bark had been lower pitched than the voice who answered, and had sounded delightful and cheerful. The whole group stood stunned as the Nugget continued barking.

“Hello, Mommy!”  
Jester gave a quiet squeal as Nugget bounced over to lick her face before going around to everyone else.  
“Hello, green people!”  
Fjord and Nott almost looked offended as the dog scampered over to Molly.  
“Hello, loud one!”  
Molly’s face was a little shocked and he retreated with a his of disgust when he pulled back after getting his face ruthlessly kissed by the dog.  
Next was Yasha as Nugget did a little wiggle towards her and licked all over.  
“Hello, big one!”  
Then seeing the two humans he hadn’t been able to attack with love and kisses beforehand, Nugget practically threw himself onto the two.  
“Hello, blue one! Hello, cat friend!”

While the group laughed at each of the ridiculous names Nugget called their group by, Beau wrestled the pooch off of her to sit back up.

“Right now, Nugget’s force vocabulary is kinda limited. But he’ll learn as we speak with him more through the force.”

“Wait so we could teach him how to say fuck!”

“Nott, No!”


	2. The Mandalorian and Jedi

Yasha had sat down after their last job to take some time to do some maintenance on her armour. While the beskar was almost impenetrable, the paint job had become chipped and Yasha started the ritual of replying the paint to her armour. While the integrity of the armour counted more than the actual design, the paint that she had applied on only a few months ago was beginning to fade, with good reason however, as the number of fights she had been in with the Mighty Nein increased.

After leaving her firearm-a single barrel gun that was semi automatic and no one else aboard the Ball Eater could lift-by the door, Yahsa began to strip off the various pieces of her armour.

First the breastplate, then her arm braces, leg covering, and even her helmet were placed in the ground as she rustled through her bedside drawers searching for the paints. She had bought them a long time ago with one of her first splits of the paychecks the Mighty Nein had received after their job. Yasha had asked Jester to help her find a high quality paint that could go on her armour and the tiefling was all too excited to search among stands and shops to find the perfect shades.

It had taken them a while to find specific shades of grey, silver, and black at that time but once they had found a shop who boasted the biggest array of colors, they had bought the largest containers of paint they could carry to sate Yasha’s need for paint for a long time.

As she was beginning the first few strokes to touch up on the insignia on her left shoulder cauldron, a soft knock echoed on her metallic door. Placing her armour down, Yahsa left her armour to open the door.

Cracking the door, the mandalorian peeked out to see Beau anxiously shifting back and forth on her feet as she held a healer’s kit under her arm. 

“Umm,” Yahsa watched as Beau, reluctantly lifted up the med kit, “ want me to bandage up your scrapes?” 

While Caduceus was typically their healer, using the ways of the force to heal their major injuries, he often left the more shallow wounds alone. That had prompted for Yasha, who was usually more protected than her human friend, to patch up Beau’s shallow wounds. Today it had been the complete opposite. 

Yasha had been shot in the stomach and had suffered quite a few scrapes and cuts from other gun shots on the unarmed sections of her body. While the bullet hole wasn’t the worse injury that day, Caleb got shot stuck in the stomach, Caduceus had used a good amount of life force to heal up her bullet wound before running to the human man.

Normally the scrapes and shallow cuts wouldn’t bother the Mandalorian, but the offer of Beau bandaging her wounds was an incredibly attractive option instead of letting the wounds heal naturally.

“Uh, come in,” Yasha held open the door as Beau scurried inside, “ I was just beginning to retouch my armour tonight.” 

Beau scuttled into the room and sar down not far from the armour as she began to spread out bandages. Yasha stopped for one moment. The picture of Beau sitting on her floor almost felt natural to her and she allowed herself to indulge only slightly in watching the woman work before settling down.

It had been only a few minutes into Beau cleaning her wounds when Yasha began to slowly and methodically apply the paint to her armour. Slowly, she traced the outlines to touch up the outline if her decor before filling in the painted armour. She had began the designs long ago when she had been taken into her clan as a little girl. Her father’s old armour, once a mandalorian in a different clan, being reforged to fit her growing body. She had once covered the armour in crimson red with depictions of swords and horns.

However after she had left her clan, she had begun to change the colors of her armour to more suit her mood and her current mission.

“Yahsa,” in being absorbed in her painting, Beau had completed bandaging her body and now hung over the shoulder of Yasha, “ I know that the color of Mandalorian armour has distinct meaning.”

“Ah,” Yasha felt a storm brew in her stomach as the small human’s breath casually sweeped her neck, “yes. Each color has a different meaning. They tell of our past and who we are as a person.”

Beau traces the helmet that was the closest piece of armour to her. It was now decorated in a splattering of lighting and feathered wings. Beau’s eyes traced each piece of armour individually. Yasha had spent hours designing and arranging the little white, teal, blue, and grey flowers. Lighting strikes littered the tops of her armour in a pale yellow and a symbol of the force wielder, Kord- who had saved her after leaving her clan after Zuala’s death- in a silver.

“Would you be willing,” Beau raised the helmet towards her face, angling it so the visor and tips of the wings painted on the crown of her helmet faced Yasha, “to tell me what each color mean?”

Yasha felt a lightning strike through her body as the cobalt blue eyes of the human in the room with her peaked over her helmet. In her clan, the meaning of a color was common knowledge known within her people and she had never considered that an outsider wouldn’t know of their meaning. Especially Beau who seemed to know a lot about little things. It seemed almost impossible for Beau to have not learned the meanings of her colors.

“You don’t have to tell me, Yash.” Yahsa felt Beau’s hand settle on her bicep as she turned to see the deep blues. “I know that talking about your past, about… Zuala, is difficult and I would never want to force you into something you wouldn’t feel comfortable telling.”

Yahsa’s teal blue and purple eyes locked onto the woman sitting beside her. Beau had never pushed her to do anything or even say anything. Even when she was extremely flirty in the beginning of their friendship, she had always respected Yasha’s opinion and when she learned of Zuala, she had respectfully listened and had backed up on her advances.

Although Beau had been giving her space to grieve, Yasha had felt her feelings for the former jedi grow as she grew endeared to the woman. They had festered in her heart as each day passed by and had developed into pure love for the small woman. Beau deserved to know about the reminders of her past that Yasha wore into battle everyday.

Without giving Beau a chance to protest, Yasha pulled the human into her side as she picked up her helmet tracing the leighting and white wings, also tracing the yellow lighting drawn onto her bracers and chest plate.

“Yellow, like these lighting strikes, represents remembrance. To remind us of our past and to continue moving forwards.”

“The white,” Yasha placed the helmet into Beau’s hands motioning to the wings painted there and the little scatterings of the little white flowers,” means healing. Of wounds and scaring from long past that now fade to the white scars that litter our bodies.”

“The teal,” Yasha tracing the little splatter of teal flowers that laid over the white flowers that scampered across the armour, “ means to move forwards in a new chapter of life.”

Beau nodded, tracing the little flowers that creeped up the corners of her armour. They were one of the more recent additions.

Yasha had begun to add them after she had been freed from Obann’s mind control not too long ago. He had enthralled her mind with layers of force mind suggestions and drew her away from the Mighty Nein on a desolate planet where the earth screamed and the force ran ramput.

It had taken months for the Mighty Nein, still playing both sides of the Dwendalian-Xhorhaus galaxy conflict, to find her again in one of the major places of worship on the Dwendalian Planet. From there on, she had continued towards progress and healing, painting the little petals as a reminder to herself to continue on a straight path towards healing.

“Black represents justice,” Yasha felt her heart begin to roar, “ not just justice for wrongs accrued against yourself, but ones done to our family.”

“Like when we returned to the Dolorov clan when you wanted to return to Zuala’s grave? How you souaght justice for her muder?”

“Yes,” Yasha traced the black lines that wrapped around her shoulder cauldrons and bracers. “ But they also are a promise to seek out injustice and right any wrongs you have done as well.”

A brief pause punctuated the air as Yasha picked her helmet and began to touch up the little details of white on her helmet. Repainting her armour was cathartic and with Beau at her side, slowly examining Yasha’s armour, it was almost like heaven had allowed them to be drawn into a period of peace.Yasha had almost forgot about the last color that decorated her armour before Beau spoke up again.

“Yash, what about the blue?”

Yasha let her brush halt as a flush stained her cheeks at the question of her companion. She had hoped Beau wouldn’t have asked about the last color that had snuck it’s way onto the armour over the last couple of weeks.

There were only two reasons a Mandalorian would add colors to their armour. Either to acknowledge a new change in their personality, or as a declaration of something more important.

Love.

While Yahsa’s clan had been a perversion of what most mandalorian culture would deem alien, the Dolorov clan more concerned about strong mates than the truest beliefs of that family either found or blood was important, newly married couples would still paint the color of their partners eyes upon their armour. However in the time that Yasha had existed outside of her backwards native clan, she had learned that a mandalorian way of expressing affection had been to paint the color of their eyes upon their armour as a declaration of their affection.

While Yasha had been too nervous to outwardly express her feelings to the Jedi, she had slowly covered her armour with the dark blue eyes of Beauregard Lionett. She had never expected for the woman to ask directly about the colors that were dedicated whole heartedly to her.

“The blue is uh,” Yasha held up her left bracers as Beau traced her breast plate, “ the color of your eyes.”

“Umm, in my clan, you paint the color of the eyes of the person you’re- umm- interested in on your armour as a declaration…”   
  


Yasha held her breath as Beau stopped tracing the painted flowers and lighting bolts scattered around her armour.She had been hesitant to even paint the flowers on her armour after the last color-besides her more monochrome color-had been dedicated to Zuala.She had told Beau of Zuala before she had been taken by Obann, but she had not told her why her flowers on her armour had been connected to dark brown branches. The brown had faded over time, now hidden beneath the blue flowers they, no longer making Yasha’s heart ache aat the sight of the dark brown paint running across her armour.

As she waited, Beau turned towards her, hands leaving the breastplate. Beau whispered so quietly that if Yasha had not had her full attention on the woman in front of her, she would have missed the gentle words slipping out of her mouth.

“ The blue flowers...they’re for me?”

As Beau looked up, finally lifting her head to meet Yasha’s own eyes, the glimmer of tears pooled in the former jedi’s eyes. Wasting no time at all, Yasha pulled the shorter woman into her arms resting the tip of her chin in the crown of Beau’s forehead.

Beau was so impossibly small.

Yasha had carried the woman a multitude of times in her arms. Carrying her away on her back, pulling her away from potentially starting a brawl, or hauling ass away from the middle of a fight as raged around them.

She could never get over how small Beau felt in her hands, and with her body practically wrapped around the woman, Beau felty smaller than ever before.

Beau slid out her arms and stared Yasha in the face before her palm, calloused and rough from years of swinging her lightsaber. It was a silent ask of consent and as Yasha nodded her head to confirm, Beau almost instantly swooped into to kiss the mandalorian woman as Yasha herself leaned in.

It wasn’t a world breaking kiss. There was no fireworks exploding or their worlds were expanding.

It was a quiet kiss, one shared privately behind the doors of Yahsa’s room. 

It was theirs alone...

And neither woman would exchange the moment for anything in any galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet yall saw that coming,hmm?  
> Sorry this took a while. I had work, finals, and family slowing me down on my writing. I also started my own dnd campaign so thats taking some time as well.  
> I wasn't just pulling the color meaning for the paint on Yasha's armour out of my butt however. I actually referenced a mandalorian armour color sorta wiki page and mixed up the colors a little bit.  
> This-https://the-mandalorian-guild.fandom.com/wiki/Mandalorian_Armor_Meaning, is the link if anyoen is intrested.
> 
> Also, I do dable in art so I posted a picture of Yasha and Beau in their Star Wars Au cloths on my instagram page, but I cant seem to get it onto this actual chapter.  
> So! if you would like to see my interpritation of how they would look, check the picture out at: https://www.instagram.com/p/CJMgwmDHZ_d/
> 
> Thanks for reading this! All the kudos and comments always mean a lot to me!


End file.
